ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminator: Fall Of The Machines
Terminator: Fall Of The Machines is a science-fiction film directed by Kenneth Branagh and written by friend Danny Cunningham. It is a spin-off of the Terminator franchise which also includes characters from the show The Walking Dead. Rated 12A for moderate violence, threat & infrequent strong language Runtime: 2 hrs 8 mins ( 128 mins ) Plot: In 2029 after having a dream that he was destroyed as a Terminatior*, John Connor wakes up and goes on a mission to kill some Terminators with his team: Jeff, Sam, James, John & Warren. After defusing a fake bomb, Sam, Jeff, James & Warren move up ranks and they have a party. Rick Grimes informs JC that his friend Maggie Greene got turned into a Terminator by Mr. Skynet, the creator of Skynet and that he has captured the T-800. Rick then has a dream about losing Maggie forever. He tellls John & Sam and they turn Maggie back to normal. After the team finishes training, they set out to rescue the T-800. In his base at Skynet, Skynet visits the captured T-800, saying that he plans to create a virus that will turn everyone in the world into Terminators. The team arrives at the base and an epic fight ensues. JC confronts Skynet and a fight ensues. T-800 frees himself and teams up with JC to fight Skynet. The rest of the team fight the other Terminators and they leave with T-800. Back at the base, Pat, JC's boss does research on Skynet and says that it was destroyed before in several alternate timelines and that they’re universe is another alternate timeline. Meanwhile, Skynet announces a broadcast around the world and announces his plans. Upon hearing this, the T-800 and his team go to destroy Skynet... again. The team arrives at Skynet and an epic fight ensues. JC & T-800 fight Skynet. Pat then gets captured and gets turned into The T-1000. The team are forced to retreat. JC then makes a new plan to destroy Skynet once and for all. They return at the base and an epic fight ensues. Pat turns on Jeff, who fights him. Meanwhile, JC & T-800 fight Skynet again, but they get defeated and he turns into a Terminator himself and continues the fight. In the aftermath, Jeff kills Pat, T-800 kills Skynet and Skynet is destroyed once again. At the base, the team holds a funeral for Pat and the T-800 leaves on his motorcycle, saying that he will see everyone next time*. Rick & Maggie get back to their own universe. Pat is revealed to be alive and everyone celebrates their victory. Cast: Arnold Schwarzenegger as Terminator/T-800/Pops Jason Clarke as John Connor Robert Downey Jr. as Jeff Andrew Garfield as Sam Ben Affleck as James James Franco as John Paul Rudd as Warren Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene Woody Harrelson as Mr. Skynet Michael Caine as Pat Reception: Terminator: Fall Of The Machines received mixed to negative critics and was a massive box office failure. It got 25% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Paramount Pictures / Skydance / Annapurna Pictures / Huahua Media / Alibaba Pictures *= as depicted in Terminator Gensiys. / as revealed in Terminator: Dark Fate.